Corazón de Porcelana
by Klarie
Summary: UA. Bella Swan es una chica que ha dejado de creer. Incluso en ella misma. ¿Será capaz Edward Cullen de hacerle cambiar de parecer?, pero lo más importante, ¿Podrá alguna vez armar las piezas de su roto corazón de porcelana?
1. Prólogo

**Summary**: _UA. Bella Swan es una chica que ha dejado de creer. Incluso en ella misma. ¿Será capaz Edward Cullen de hacerle cambiar de parecer?, pero lo más importante, ¿Podrá alguna vez armar las piezas de su corazón de porcelana?_

**Advertencias**: _Es una historia un poco fuerte, la más dura que escribiré en cuanto a tramas, por lo que es un desafío que me planteo como escritora el terminarla y desarrollarla, así que es más eso, que cuidado con lo que se viene más adelante._

**Notas**: _Si, terminaré este y el otro que tengo pendiente. Siento la demora_.

**Disclaimer**: _Todo pertenece a Steph, yo solo estoy jugando un poquito con sus personajes y cambiándoles la historia. _

* * *

**_.Prólogo. _**

Cuando vi sus ojos, supe que era verdad.

Lo temía, lo había estado temiendo desde hace semanas. Pensé, inútilmente pensé, que quizás todo lo que habíamos pasado, risas, bailes, conversaciones, todo había sido producto de mi imaginación. Y que aún estaba en mi casa, con mi madre, que aún tenía 10 años, que aún podía soñar…

Pero cualquier esperanza se vio esfumada cuando su mano se atrevió a tomar la mía. Sentí que quemaba y quise apartarme, pero me lo impidió con fuerza bruta. Me acercó a él, me deslumbró un poco y luego me hizo mirarle. Me hizo ver la verdad reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

Y entonces, entonces me tomó en sus brazos. No se lo que ocurrió después. Creo que grité. Creo que lloré, creo que le pedí que se detuviera. No lo hizo. Jamás lo hizo. No se si está en su naturaleza detenerse alguna vez.

¿Cuántos años tenía entonces?, ¿Quince?, ¿Catorce?, ¿Y él?, ¿Veinte? ¿Veinticinco?...

Desde entonces que nunca volví a creer en él. En nadie, en realidad.

Eso…hasta que llegó él.

* * *

_Corto. De ustedes dependen si llega el próximo capítulo._

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Pesadilla

_*-* Mil gracias por los reviews, enserio ^^. Así que aquí está el primer capítulo del fic, espero que les guste, en el próximo aparecerá finalmente Edward, éste es solo una introducción._

**Disclaimer**: _Todo aquí pertenece a S. Meyer, si de mi dependiera, la historia tomaría otro rumbo._

* * *

El sonido del portazo en la puerta de entrada me hizo suspirar irremediablemente. Miré mi habitación, y luego miré aquel extraño- y terrorífico- objeto que mis manos tomaban hace alrededor veinte minutos. Una de mis manos, que descansaba pacíficamente en mi vientre, parecía quemar con cada lágrima que mis ojos habían empezado a derramar. No, no podía ser cierto. No hoy, no ahora.

Lo miré nuevamente, dándome cuenta que seguía dando positivo. Me dejé caer en la puerta, gimiendo imperceptiblemente un nombre que a muchos les parecerá desconocido. Pero para mi no. No…nunca a mi.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo dieciocho años, y mi vida es…un infierno.

No recuerdo bien cuando comenzó, creo que acababa de pasar a la adolescencia cuando fue el accidente que mató a mis padres, Charlie y Reneé. Charlie, tenía un mejor amigo, a quien solo conocía por el nombre Peter Corner, y de quien yo era ahijada…bien, pasé a su cargo, y fue cuando la pesadilla comenzó.

Peter nunca se casó. Quizás, en ese tiempo era demasiado joven y le importaba poco el asunto relacionado con el amor, pero con el tiempo, entendí que solo elegía la soledad para estar cerca de alguien. Y ese alguien, era yo.

Al principio fue todo bien, era un caballero, me regalaba flores y trataba de subirme el ánimo todo lo que podía. Era un príncipe, e ilusamente, creí que ese príncipe me pertenecía. Nunca pude darme cuenta que lo que él quería, era que yo le perteneciera al él. No al reves.

Por ese entonces vivíamos aquí en Forks, y mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black, le había tomado bastante ojeriza. Decía que no era normal que él se comportara de esa forma conmigo, y que no le creía las escusas de que aquellos momentos que compartíamos, era simplemente cariño paternal. Como es mi costumbre, le pedí que se callara y que dejara que él me consintiera. Estaba falta de cariño, extrañaba a mis padres, y el único recurso que me mantenía era él.

Un día cumplí los 15 años, Jake había decidido "raptarme" para pasar el día en la Push, con sus amigos, Quil y Embry. No le dije a Peter porque creí que no era necesario, sin embargo, cuando llegué a la casa entrada ya la noche, él me esperaba dispuesto a darme un castigo que recuerdo hasta hoy.

"-_Te gusta ese Black, ¿Cierto, Bella? ¡Respóndeme! _

_-No, y me haces daño Peter, ¡Suéltame! _

_-¡No, Bella! ¡Respóndeme de una vez! ¿Te gusta ese mocoso, cierto? Pues noticias para ti querida, anda despidiéndote de él, ¡Nos vamos de aquí! "_

Idiotamente, le contesté que no pensaba irme de mi casa, del recuerdo de mis padres, de mi vida, de todo lo que me pertenecía. Él, tomó otra forma de discutir conmigo, llegó por primera vez a los golpes.

Ese día dormí encerrada toda la noche. Bajo su custodia, no podía moverme de la cama. Le veía en todas partes, gritándome, sus manos dañando mi cuerpo, todo él tomándome y lanzándome al suelo de manera bruta.

Y no pude más que aceptar. A la mañana siguiente, estaba en Phoenix, la antigua ciudad de mi madre.

Pero ya nada iba a seguir siendo igual.

Todo le molestaba a Peter, no le gustaba que tuviera amigos en el colegio, y mucho menos novios. Me amenazó con matarse si yo elegía a otro antes que a él. Me gritó que yo era suya, y de nadie más. Me obligó a ser su novia.

La pesadilla poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un infierno personal. Un infierno que me tenía presa con las garras de aquel hombre al cual yo le entregué mi cariño de niña, aquel que yo siempre defendí. No quedaba nada del antiguo Peter en el monstruo en el cual se había convertido.

Con el tiempo, los castigos aumentaron a cualquier cosa mala que a él le pareciera. Pronto no se contentó con golpearme, sino que también tomó mi cuerpo. Me obligó a casarme con él el mismo día de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. Y ahora, legalmente atada a él, por fin decidió que podríamos volver a Forks.

No pasaron muchos días cuando fue que sentí el primer mareo.

Y ahora, ahora estoy aquí. Encerrada bajo llave, amenazada de muerte si hago algo indebido. Con marcas en mi cuerpo, moretones en partes que no debería haber. Llorando porque nadie parece escuchar mis súplicas. Ni papá, ni mamá, ni nadie.

Me recogí en mis piernas, colocando mi cabeza en mis rodillas. ¿Por qué todo esto tenía que ocurrirme a mí?, ¿Por qué Charlie y Renee no me protegían, desde donde fuera que estuviesen?, ¿Por qué?

Aún con el dolor en mis brazos, marcados por la noche anterior, me levanté del frío piso del baño y me miré al espejo. No había rastros de la antigua jovencita que reía en brazos de Charlie, ni siquiera de la adolescente que regañaba a Jacob cuando éste se saltaba alguna norma. No, ahora solo estaba un fantasma de quien fuera que fui en el pasado, alguien que no creía en nada ni nadie.

Vi como las lágrimas volvían a caer de mis ojos. Mis manos volaron a mi pelo, arreglándolo con fuerza, mientras tiraba de él con un peine. Lloré en cada pasada, y más aún lloré cuando mis manos enjuagaron mi rostro con agua congelada.

Dolía. Dolía mucho.

El teléfono me sacó de mi ensoñación. Por un momento no quise contestar, pero por el otro, decidí que mejor era hacerlo, por si el que llamara no fuera Peter.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, casi corriendo mientras imaginaba el castigo que me llevaría si fuera él el que llamaba. Contesté con voz temblorosa.

-¿Diga?

-¿Bella?

La voz al otro lado del teléfono se me hacía levemente familiar. Como si trajera recuerdos del pasado.

-Bella, soy yo, Jake…-

-¿Jake? ¿Jacob?- pregunté asombrada. No, no podía ser cierto. No…

-Él mismo, ¿Qué ha pasado, Bella? Suena como si hubieras estado llorando…- el siempre perceptible Jake. Cuanto no lo había extrañado.

-No, no, como crees…- intenté arreglar mi voz- Es solo que…estoy un poco resfriada.

-Me parece, supe que llegaste hace una semana, ¿Por qué no haz venido a verme? ¡Te he extrañado mucho!

-Y yo a ti, Jacob…- murmuré intentando de todas las formas posibles que mi voz no me traicionara- Lo siento, de verdad…

-No, no, no te preocupes…voy para tú casa ahora mismo.

-¿Q-Qué? – pregunté tartamudeando. Miré a mí alrededor, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, había cosas rotas por todos lados- ¡No, Jake, no! – le dije casi con un toque de histeria- No te preocupes, enserio.

-¿Pasa algo Bella? – por entre el sonido de su voz escuché el freno de un auto- ¿Estás ocupada?

-Ehhh, si…de echo, iba saliendo al médico, por el resfrío, ya sabes…

-Ah, bueno, pero si quieres te puedo acompañar.

-No hace falta, Jake…

-No, no, no digas más, te acompañaré, espérame lista, ¿Vale? ¡Adiós!

Cortó. Quedé inmóvil con el teléfono en la mano, escuchando el sonido mecánico. Jake, mi Jacob, mi mejor amigo…él único sol que tenía. Cuanto lo había extrañado, demasiado para ser sinceros. Él era una persona especial en mi vida…

Tiré el teléfono lejos, dejándome caer en el mullido sillón de la sala. ¿Qué pensaría de mí, ahora? ¿Podría contarle todo? No…no podría. Jacob era demasiado impulsivo…no podía contenerse de matar a Peter en cuanto lo viera. No era una mala opción, sin embargo, él tenía demasiada influencia en lo que jefes de policías e investigaciones se refería. Y yo jamás podría meter a Jake en la cárcel.

Una de mis manos voló nuevamente a mi vientre. Si todo era verdad, yo estaba embarazada. Embarazada de un monstruo…pero embarazada al fin de al cabo. Inconscientemente volví a llorar, quizás no era mala idea ir al médico después de todo.

Suspiré.

¿Cuándo acabaría esta pesadilla?

* * *

_En el próximo nos vemos con Edward. _

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Primer Encuentro

_¡Oh, wow! Muchas gracias por los reviews. Vengo con un capítulo que es más bien largo. Aquí es donde viene el primer/segundo encuentro con nuestro vampiro favorito. No les aburro más, pero enserio que me alegra mucho que les guste tanto como a mi escribirla._

**Disclaimer**: _Todo pertenecer a Meyer, yo solo estoy jugando un poco con sus personajes._

* * *

**_Primer encuentro _**

-Y así fue como Quil ganó los veinte dólares. Una pasada, enserio, Paul quedó con ganas de más lucha libre a la orilla del acantilado- La suave risa de Jacob me sacó un poco de mis lúgubres pensamientos.

Llevaba 15 minutos conduciendo. Hace el doble, lo había visto por primera vez luego de años de ausencia. Como era de esperar, no notó nada extraño en mi apariencia, solo se dedicó a elogiarme y a decirme lo bella que estaba. Quizás fuera así… se dice que el dolor de una rosa va por dentro.

Le sonreí para que siguiera hablando. Necesitaba que lo hiciera, que me sacara de mis pensamientos llenos de pánico y de terror que me embargaban. ¿Y si de verdad estaba embarazada? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Peter?, ¿Qué podría hacer?

-Ya llegamos… - fue lo único que me dijo entonces. Se bajó de su auto (arreglado por él) y pasó por delante para abrirme la puerta.

-Gracias, Jake- murmuré sintiendo como si mis piernas fueran gelatina

-No es nada, señorita- Rió, tranquilo y relajado, y yo no pude evitar imitarle. Avanzamos, nunca me habían gustado los hospitales, y eso solamente porque una parte de mi vida había estado allí. Era muy propensa a los accidentes.

Y como no, no pude evitar tropezar con el primer peldaño de la pequeña escalera.

Jacob rió.

-Cuidado Bella-

Hice una mueca. Me había agarrado del brazo fuertemente para que no colapsara con el piso, sin embargo, en donde sus dedos tomaban mi piel, había una marca que estaba de la noche anterior. Y esa dolía más que si me hubiese golpeado el trasero con el cemento del hospital.

-Gracias- le respondí secamente mientras me soltaba. Sentía como la piel me palpitaba, ardiente. Despejé mi mente antes que los recuerdos me atormentaran otra vez. Entramos.

El hospital de Forks no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había visitado este lugar. Todo seguía exactamente como lo recordaba.

-Ve y siéntate allí, Jacob, yo iré a hablar con la enfermera- murmuré entre dientes. Obviamente, si él me acompañaba, se daría cuenta que lo mío no era un simple resfriado, así que intenté avanzar lo más normal que pude, aunque la piel seguía latiente bajo mi ropa.

-Disculpe- dije a la recepcionista- Necesito una hora con el médico disponible, por favor.

Ella me miró por sobre sus gafas redondas. Era una mujer que recordaba vagamente, con aquel aspecto rechoncho y pelo enmarañado.

-Claro, nombre.

-Isabella Swan.- No podía usar el apellido de Peter, me negaba frente a ella.

Fue entonces que me reconoció. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa para nada disimulado, y luego me sonrió ampliamente.

-Vaya, vaya, ¡La hija del jefe de policía! – rió- Bueno, ex…- se corrigió a tiempo y bajó la mirada avergonzada- ¿Cómo haz estado querida? Se extrañaba no verte por aquí- me sonrió dulcemente. Algo en ella me agradó.

-Pues…-balbucee- estuve viviendo en Phoenix un tiempo… - le sonreí de vuelta.

-Oh pero que tonta, seguro no me haz reconocido. Soy Sue Clearwater, esposa de Harry, el amigo de tu padre…

-¿Su…Sue?- pregunté recordándole ahora si con más claridad. Claro que la recordaba, y es por eso que se me hacía tan familiar, ella siempre fue buena conmigo, como una madre. Recuerdo que cuando niña acostumbraba a jugar con Leah, su hija mayor y con Jake.

-Así es, pero como haz crecido, ¡Te pareces tanto a Reneé!- rió levemente y me pasó unos papeles- Toma, el doctor Cullen te atenderá luego.

Asentí. Doctor Cullen, no recordaba que Peter me hubiera dicho que la familia Cullen estuviera en Forks. Yo no les conocía personalmente, pero Peter y Carlisle, el padre de familia, habían tenido un par de negocios en común. Lo único que sabía es que Carlisle y Esme, la esposa de éste, habían adoptado a cinco chicos adolescentes, de más o menos mi edad y que ellos estudiaban en Alaska. No tenía idea que se hubieran mudado a Forks.

-Vale, gracias Sue… ¡Espero verte otro día!- de verdad que lo esperaba, sin embargo con Peter cerca lo dudaba. Él no se relacionaba con personas que no le dieran beneficios. Avancé con parsimonia, y miré a Jake con ojo críptico.

-Tú no vas a entrar. – le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-¿Quieres entrar sola?, ¿Con Cullen?- murmuró él haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el Doctor Cullen? Peter…- traté con todas mis fuerzas de no soltar la mueca que quería- Él…él ha tenido negocios con Carlisle, más vale un diablo conocido que uno por conocer.

-Sobretodo la parte del diablo- me cuchicheó. Yo enarqué una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, Bella, nada…mira, ya te llaman.

Levanté la vista. Efectivamente una enfermera me hacía señas desde un pasillo lleno de salas. La seguí, sintiendo lentamente como un peso- que no tenía nada que ver con mi ficticio o real embarazo- se colaba en mi estomago.

-Sígame, el doctor Cullen la está esperando- me dijo la enfermera severamente- Hoy está su hijo Edward ayudándole, esperamos que no sea una molestia.

-Oh…este…no, claro que no- le respondí con un nudo en la garganta. De modo que iba a conocer a uno de los chicos Cullen. Tomé aire, dándome fuerzas para lo que se avecinaba. Ella me abrió una puerta y yo entré.

Mi primera impresión fue haber llegado al paraíso. Era una sorpresa que casi me deja sin respiración. Había dos ángeles, cual de los dos más hermoso, sonriéndome desde una habitación. Uno, que se veía el de más edad, debía ser el doctor.

-Hola, tú eres, ¿Isabella Swan, cierto?- me sonrió con voz de terciopelo. Le miré unos breves segundos antes de mirar al otro joven. Mi sorpresa fue ver que la sonrisa que éste llevaba había desaparecido completamente, y me fulminaba con la mirada. Asentí, algo temerosa. Algo en esa mirada me traía malos recuerdos.

-Siéntate- Carlisle seguía sonriendo, indicándome una silla frente a su escritorio. Cualquiera que lo viera imaginaría que era un actor de las mejores películas de Hollywood, con el pelo rubio cayendo delicadamente sobre su extremadamente pálida frente.

-Espero que la enfermera te haya dicho que Edward está aquí ayudándome hoy- me volvió a hablar con cierta amabilidad. Miré al que llamaba Edward. Él ahora apretaba los puños, mientras arrugaba levemente la nariz, como si hubiese sentido un mal olor. Era un ángel enfadado.

-Oh…si…este…me lo dijo- murmuré sintiéndome tonta y sonrojándome violentamente. Edward bufó y Carlisle le miró antes de volver a dirigirse hacia mí.

-Y bien Isabella…

-Bella- le corregí ahora un poco más lúcida. Él sonrió.

-Y bien Bella, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

Volví a sonrojarme. Edward cambió levemente de posición, mirándome aún con los ojos negros de furia. Era tan hermoso que parecía una pena que estuviera así. Y lo peor, es que todo parecía indicar que era por mi culpa. Una inocente pero prendida llama de indignación prendió en mí. ¿Con qué derecho creía que podía mirarme así? Que fuera guapo no le quitaba el hecho que me estuviera taladrando con la mirada. Como si quisiera leer o buscar algo en mí. Como si tan solo me odiara por existir.

-¿Bella?- me dijo Carlisle, y yo le miré ahora a él. Parecía curioso.

-Este…- tomé mi bolso, agarrándolo levemente y sacando de ahí el objeto de mis pesadillas- Es esto…- se lo tendí, suspirando de resignación.

-¿Tienes dudas?- me preguntó el doctor sin dejar se sonreír con amabilidad. Yo asentí, haciendo una mueca involuntaria de dolor. Bajé la mirada apenada, no podía seguir sosteniéndosela a Edward, a quien ni siquiera conocía, pero que ya me odiaba de por vida. ¿Por qué lo hacía?, al menos ahora que Carlisle estaba examinando el test, podía hacerme las preguntas con más claridad. Que yo recordara no había hecho nada a Edward, ¡Ni siquiera le conocía! No había una explicación lógica que me dijera que él me odiaba por algo.

-Yo veo que esto está bien, pero si aún tienes dudas, puedo mandarte a que te hagan algunos exámenes.

-Claro- murmuré apretando los dientes. ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarme? En eso, una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana, tan leve que solo sentí la brisa acariciar mis mejillas y respiré para tranquilizarme. Y entonces sentí un ruido.

Miré a Edward, que parecía haberse intentado caer al piso. Me miraba con pánico y odio entremezclado en sus negros ojos. Parecía querer…comerme. Era como el brillo en los ojos del depredador. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

-Edward, suficiente, ve a buscar a Alice- le susurró el doctor Cullen. Él no necesitó oír más y corrió de una manera demasiado brusca y rápida para mis ojos, cerrando la puerta de un golpe que hizo temblar las paredes. Carlisle suspiró.

- Discúlpalo, Bella- me sonrió.

- No se preocupe- contesté, sintiendo como un vacío inexplicable me llenaba. ¿Por qué? ¡Él solo me había dirigido miradas odiosas durante toda la consulta!- Parecía bastante…enfadado- solté sin dedicarme a pensar en lo que eso significaba- ¿Le ocurrió algo?

- Oh no, no era nada, no te preocupes- su sonrisa había caído un poco, pero aún la tenía- Ten, toma, ven mañana a tomarte éstos exámenes. Los resultados estarán en dos días a más tardar. Puedes pedir hora con cualquier otro médico si así lo quieres.

- Oh, me gustaría pedir con usted, si eso es posible…no quiero que nadie…- empecé con voz estrangulada.

- ¿Se entere?- él rió- No te preocupes, de mi no saldrá nada. De todas maneras sino estoy en el hospital, puedes ir a mi casa a mostrarme los exámenes. ¿Vas al instituto?

- Si señor- murmuré- Me inscribí ayer.

- Entonces le diré a mi hija Alice que te lleve, ella te reconocerá- me sonrió nuevamente- Eso es todo, Bella. Suerte.

- Muchas gracias, doctor Cullen- no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.- Y por cierto, mándele saludos a Edward- le dije mientras me sonrojaba violentamente. Él rió.

- Gracias.

Y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

* * *

Cuando me levanté a la mañana siguiente, sentí como si miles de elefantes hubieran pasado sobre mí. Miré la hora, era ya la hora de levantarse para mi primer día de instituto. Genial.

Miré como todas las mañanas, a mi lado. Peter ya se había levantado, lo que hacía que todo fuera más fácil. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior me provocaron nauseas, y corrí al baño.

-Maldita sea- gemí cuando hube devuelto hasta el almuerzo del día anterior. No me iba a permitir llorar, aunque los ojos amenazaban con hacerlo. No, no iba a llorar.

Me levanté, tambaleándome hacia la ducha. Me sentía con esa misma sensación de asco que me dominaba desde hace años. Una sensación de sentirme sucia y humillada.

Permití que las gotas de agua fueran mis falsas lágrimas cuando cayeron sobre mi rostro. Miré mis brazos, aún marcados. Mis piernas, mi cuello aún rojo.

¿Por qué todo esto tenía que pasarme a mí?

* * *

El auto que Peter me había comprado no era tan lujoso. Más bien, era bastante discreto, uno normal que estacioné al llegar al Instituto de Forks. El día anunciaba lluvia.

Tomé mis cosas, intentando relajarme. Odiaba el Instituto, odiaba ser la chica nueva en cualquier lugar. Odiaba que todos me miraran como lo hacían, hombres con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría y mujeres que cuchicheaban de mí a mis espaldas.

Sin embargo, no miré a nadie hasta llegar ya a mi primera sala. Biología, siempre se me había dado con mucha facilidad. Suspiré y abrí la puerta.

Todos me quedaron mirando, incluido el profesor. Me sonrojé y fui hacia el mayor para presentarle el papel de mi admisión. Él me miró tras sus gafas.

-Bienvenida, Isabella, siéntate al lado de Cullen por hoy.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, mientras buscaba por toda la sala en busca de _ese_ rostro en particular.

Y entonces lo vi, seguía fulminándome con la mirada como el día anterior. Se la devolví de la misma manera sin chistar. Esto no iba a quedar así.

Avecinaba que ésta iba a ser una muy, muy interesante clase.

* * *

_Terminamos por hoy. Espero tener el próximo capítulo lo antes posible. ¿Qué les ha parecido Edward? ¿Y Carlisle? Espero que enserio les agrade. _

_Así que..._

_¿Reviews?_


	4. De familia y otras cosas

_Bueno, bueno, se que no tengo perdón, pero permitanme presentarles mis excusas. Primero, exámenes, tuve muchos exámenes que hacer y estudiar, no me daba mucho tiempo, solo de escribir cosas cortas. Segundo, me gradué de la enseñanza básica, algo así como la primaria y fue tan...aww. Luego, tuve mi fiesta de graduación y la navidad, esta semana recién salí de vacaciones y en el primer día, me puse a terminar el cap. Tenía avanzado algo, pero tampoco quería colgar algo de dos hojas, así que este tiene seis. Espero que me perdonen u.u _

_Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad, me alegran cada uno el día ^^._

**Disclaimer:** **Todo pertenece a , yo solo juego un poquitito con sus personajes.**

* * *

-Profase.

Fue la primera palabra de Edward Cullen en toda la clase. Muchos rostros incluido el mío, se giraron para mirarle. Mantenía una sonrisa de complacencia en su rostro.

-Excelente señor Cullen- la voz del profesor nos sacó de nuestro ensoñamiento grupal. Él volvió a su charla y yo volví a girar mi rostro cuando sentí sus ojos en él. Me sonrojé, bufando en mi interior. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarme de esa manera? ¿Acaso me estaba torturando?

-¿Señorita Swan, algún problema con su compañero?

"_Si, uno gordo, hasta casi se parece a usted"_

-No, señor Banner, lo siento- mascullé. Edward rio entre dientes y relajó la postura. Era increíble, parecía un verdadero ángel que cayó a la tierra de sopetón, aunque ese ángel sufriera un severo trastorno bipolar…

-¿Vas a dejar de mirarme, o qué?- le dije entre dientes. Me sonrojé al hacerlo, ¿Cómo es que podía tener ese efecto sobre mi?

-Eres tú la que me mira de reojo- me respondió de la misma forma y encogiéndose de hombros. Indignada, abrí la boca para replicar, pero el señor Banner ya me estaba llamando otra vez.

-Bien, Isabella, para que deje de prestar atención a cosas…irrelevantes, les asignaré un trabajo, ya pueden felicitarla todos a ella luego- Inmediatamente toda la clase volteó el rostro hacia mi, si las miradas matasen, ya habría muerto.

-Genial, Swan, por tu culpa ya tenemos trabajo extra- susurró una voz cerca de mí. Me volví a sonrojar. La chica que lo había dicho era una rubia desdeñosa sentada en la fila del frente.

-No le hagas caso, perderá tiempo en maquillarse, por eso está tan enfadada- me murmuró Edward Cullen cerca de mi oído. Le miré de la misma forma que antes.

-Tú cállate, mira que por tú culpa tenemos que hacer esto…- repliqué enfadada mientras sacaba mis lápices para preparar el trabajo.

-Digamos que de los dos…- sonrió.

* * *

La clase terminó sin muchos incidentes, estaba decidida a odiar a Edward Cullen por el resto de mi apestoso tiempo aquí en Forks. No iba a ceder, por su culpa me habían asignado tarea extra.

Ahora iba camino a la cafetería, acompañada de un chico que no paraba de hablar. Se veía muy simpático, aunque, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Qué digo de qué? – desperté, mirándole. Era bastante guapo, de esos típicos chicos que son populares.

-Ir a la playa este fin de semana. Así podemos conocernos mejor, irá casi toda la clase-

Bajé la mirada casi al instante. Peter obviamente no me dejaría asistir, después de todo, era su _esposa_. No pude evitar hacer una mueca, pensar en esa palabra hacía que se me revolviera el estomago, y no era por mi supuesto embarazo.

-No lo creo… tengo que…salir, eso.

-Oh, pues que mal, ¿Para otra vez, entonces?- sonrió, mostrando sus relucientes dientes.

-Claro- asentí.

Nos sentamos en lo que él denominó el "grupo". Yo quedaba casi al frente de él, y a mis lados, dos chicas que no me parecía haber visto. Un poco más lejos, otros chicos conversaban alegremente de la temporada de invierno, entre ellos estaba la chica rubia de Biología.

-Hola Isabella.

-Bella- corregí inmediatamente sin percatarme de la voz que me había hablado y abriendo mi almuerzo. Sentí a la chica del lado, reír tontamente.

-¡Edward! Que sorpresa…

No pude evitar pegar un salto en el asiento. Me sonrojé, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho en el día, y entonces me giré.

-Edward Cullen se hallaba tras de mi, sonriendo de forma torcida. Estaba inclinado, por lo que su rostro quedaba literalmente a un par de centímetros del mío. Aguanté la respiración, sintiendo como algo recorría mi espalda y mi corazón se aceleraba.

-Necesito hablarte- me informó sin dejar de sonreír. Tragué saliva, intentando procesar la información.

-Qué… ¡Ah, ya! Vale…- torpemente, me levanté de mi asiento pero con tan mala suerte que tropecé apenas intenté salir de allí. El golpe, para mi sorpresa, nunca llegó, y fue porque la mano de Edward ahora sujetaba mi brazo, impidiendo que cayese.

-Más cuidado- rió.

Me liberé, refunfuñando entre dientes y empezando a avanzar hacia la salida, sentí sus pasos seguirme.

-¿Qué ocurre? – espeté.

-Carlisle me ha mandado un mensaje- me informó con voz seria- Quiere que te acompañe a tomarte los exámenes esta tarde.

-Qué… ¿Tú?

-Ajá- asintió, incómodo- Bueno, eso es todo, espérame lista a la salida. – y diciendo esto, me hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, dando la señal de que se retiraba.

-¡Eh!- le llamé- ¡Espera, Edward!

_Edward_. Su nombre sonaba tan bien en mis labios, parecía que al decirlo, todo se hubiese detenido, él aún me daba la espalda, por lo que le vi, como, lentamente, se giraba para verme.

-¿Si?- preguntó, parecía aguantar la respiración.

-G-Gracias…- tartamudee.

Él sonrió.

* * *

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que todo volaba desde la charla que Edward Cullen y yo tuvimos en la cafetería. No paraba de sonreír como tonta, aunque fuese la persona con menos capacidades para sonreír en este planeta.

-Bella, ¿Me estás escuchando, Bella?

Ah, era Mike. Al fin había podido recordar su nombre. ¿Newton? Creo, el punto es que ese chico rubio se llamaba Mike.

-Si, ¿Qué ocurre?

-No se, pareces como…distraída- Hizo una mueca. Yo le imité- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –me sonrió.

-Oh Mike, no, gracias, tengo con quien ir.

Estábamos parados justo en medio del pasillo, con todos los demás pasando a nuestro lado sin mirarnos. El chico me hizo otra mueca.

-¿Cullen, cierto? Vi como te lo pedía hoy en la cafetería. – sus ojos se achicaron- No me gusta.

Suspiré. ¿Qué se traía Newton? Ni siquiera le conocía, incluso, creo que conocía más a Edward que a él, ¿Por qué me hablaba con tanta familiaridad?

-Mike, con quien salgo o no, es mi decisión, yo a ti no te conozco, me gustaría que te guardaras tu opinión- Tenía miedo de haber sido demasiado dura, pero él parecía no escucharme.

-Te mira como si fueras su próximo almuerzo- me dijo seriamente, y yo tuve la necesidad de echarme a reír.

-¿Qué tonterías dices? – balbucee entre carcajadas. Se sentía raro reír.

-Suficiente- escuché una voz a mis espaldas, y un gélido aliento cerca de mi rostro me indicó que no estábamos solos. Edward Cullen se haya ahí, tomando mi brazo con rudeza.

-¡Eh, suéltame!- me quejé, aunque no por él, sino porque justo me había tomado en una de las tantas heridas que Peter me había hecho. - ¡Me haces daño!

Y eso pareció ser la clave. Edward dejó de mirar a Mike, y entonces sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, negros, como el carbón puro. Parecía hasta estar aguantando la respiración.

-Mi hermana Alice te acompañará hoy.- dijo secamente- Adiós.

-Desapareció como un rayo.

* * *

-¿Tú eres Bella Swan?

-¿Alice Cullen?

Giré al llamado, sorprendiéndome que me llamara Bella en vez de Isabella, pero preferí no comentar al respecto. Me encontraba en el aparcamiento, viendo como lentamente las nubes se iban formando, para hacer una ventisca, seguro.

Alice Cullen era sin duda, casi tan bella como su hermano Edward. Era imposible que fuera adoptada, sus ojos, dorados, el mismo que los de Carlisle y anteriormente Edward, la palidez de su rostro, las ojeras amoratadas…eran similitudes incomprensibles. Y aún así, era completamente diferente.

Tenía el pelo negro y en punta, era pequeña, demasiado pequeña. Aspecto de una joven bailarina. Atrás de ella, se encontraba una joven aún más bella, pelo rubio cayendo por su espalda y mirada desdeñosa.

Y justo atrás. Estaban los que me suponían eran Emmett y Jasper, los otros hijos. El más grande parecía un levantador de pesas, imposible que estudiara en el Instituto aún. El otro, un joven rubio, se encontraba más alejado, aspecto prudente, mirándome con ojos oscuros. No dorados, no amables, no desdeñosos como los de la rubia. Simplemente, prudentes.

Aún así, todos eran de una belleza encantadoramente hermosa.

Por un momento me sentí pequeña, como una nube al lado de un brillante sol. Parecía cualquier cosa al lado de aquellos ángeles. Y lo era en realidad, ¿Qué valía yo? Nada, incluso Peter se encargaba de repetírmelo diariamente. Mi propio _esposo_.

-Edward tuvo que retirarse temprano hoy- me dijo el que supuse tenía que ser Emmett- Te pide que le disculpes- sonrió alegremente, mostrando una gama de dientes perfectos.

-Yo te llevaré hoy al hospital- dijo Alice sonriéndome como su hermano. – Ven, podemos ir en mi auto.

-Oh no, no te molestes, de verdad- me apresuré a contestarle- Puedo ir sola.

-No, no, no, le prometí a Edward que te llevaría yo- dijo, haciendo un puchero encantador. ¿Quién se resistiría a alguien así? Me tendió la mano, y atrás vi a los hermanos Cullen y a los Hale moverse incómodos. La rubia, que tenía que ser Rosalie, arrugó la nariz.

-Vamos- dijo la pequeña ignorando a sus hermanos. Su tacto era frio, congelado, como si hubiese estado jugando recientemente con nieve.

No me di ni cuenta cuando ya estábamos en el auto. Miré por el espejo, y vi como los demás hablaban entre si, preocupados. Les miraba de vez en cuando, mientras simulaba ponerme el cinturón, pero, en una de esas, antes que Alice arrancara Rosalie me miró. Sonrió de forma perturbadora, casi cínicamente, y entonces pude ver, o quizás fue mi imaginación, como dos de sus dientes sobresalían a los demás.

Eran _colmillos_.

Colmillos de vampiro.

* * *

_Aún no se bien como le haré para que Bella descubra lo que son sus "salvadores". _

_¿Alguna idea para esta pobre autora estresada? xDDD. _

_En fin, nuevamente les digo, muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron anteriormente *-* _

_Ahora si._

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Perdida

_Muchas, muchas gracias por las ideas, las tomaré todas en cuenta para escribir el próximo capítulo ^^ enserio, sus reviews me alegran el día. _

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a , yo solo estoy jugando con sus personajes**.

* * *

-¿Estás bien, Bella?- la suave voz de Alice Cullen me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Le miré, poniendo especial atención en la forma de sus labios, su boca, sus dientes…normales, sin ningún rastro terrorífico. ¿Había sido solo mi imaginación? Quizás, quizás estaba demasiado paranoica, resultaba verdaderamente absurdo que alguno de ellos fuera vampiro, ¿Qué venía ahora? ¿Chuparme la sangre?

No pude evitar reír levemente, sin embargo ella lo notó. Este era el problema desde que había conocido a Edward, estaba acostumbrándome a reír, y quedaba completamente desprotegida del resto de la humanidad.

-¿Pasa algo?- me inquirió la pequeña joven con una sonrisa. A pesar de que me miraba, parecía no prestar atención al volante.

-Me gusta la velocidad- rió como si leyera mis pensamientos. Le miré, enarcando una ceja, iba _demasiado_ rápido. Iba a llegar a los 120 en cosa de segundos.

Quedamos en silencio, ella tarareaba alegremente una canción, mirando de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿A quien miras?- le pregunté.

-Jasper- contestó sonriendo nuevamente- Viene detrás.

Me giré para mirar, pero solo veía el camino tras nosotras. En eso, pude vislumbrar una sombra pasar por los árboles. _Demasiado_ veloz para adjudicarle algún nombre.

-Ese es Jasper- me dijo nuevamente ante mi expresión de sorpresa- Es rápido- se encogió de hombros.

-Si, de eso ya pude darme cuenta- mascullé, mirando nuevamente. Ahora no se veía nada- ¿Por qué no viene él con nosotras?

-Oh no, le haría mal- me miró, como si me pidiese disculpas- No importa, mira, ya llegamos.

-Y-ya ¿Llegamos?- tartamudee. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había sido el trayecto. Ella asintió, abriendo la puerta y bajándose con paso ágil. Metió su pequeña y revoltosa cabeza y me miró.

-Vamos, Carlisle nos estará esperando.

Le sonreí, aunque sin saber bien por qué. Me bajé con mucho cuidado de no pisar el resbaloso piso. Una caída era lo último que me faltaba.

* * *

Hice una mueca al salir del laboratorio. Carlisle estaba allí, junto a unas cuantas enfermeras, era extraño, pero me estaba tomando demasiado cariño para ser solo una desconocida, y pareciera ser que todo lo que yo decía lo encontraba curioso o gracioso. Me hacía muchas preguntas sobre mi pasado.

Cosas que prefería no responder.

-Alice, veo que aún sigues aquí- murmuré sorprendida-

Ella asintió, mirando a Carlisle y luego asintiendo a una pregunta muda que seguramente él había hecho.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa, Bella? – preguntó de pronto. Me sorprendí, pero aún así miré la hora antes de contestar. Peter llegaría en una hora y media a más tardar.

-Bien, pero solo un momento-

-¡Claro que si!- chilló aplaudiendo y soltando una risita- ¡Jazz!- llamó.

Un joven rubio salió de detrás de unos pilates. Estaba serio, y seguía viéndome con precaución. Asintió hacia mi en señal de saludo, y le respondí de la misma forma.

-Jazz, te presento a Bella, es compañera de Edward.

El siguió observándome, pero no añadió más comentario que un susurro hacia la joven.

_-¿Es ella?-_ le escuché preguntar. Alice asintió, sus ojos dorados viéndome como si me admirara.

-Bella, él es Jasper, es mi…- pareció pensarlo, y luego rió aparentemente de un chiste privado- Novio.

-Un gusto Jasper, ¿Cómo es que preferiste venir corriendo?- intenté sonreírle, pero él no pareció encontrarle alguna gracia. Miró a Carlisle, quien asintió levemente.

-Me gusta correr- masculló y luego tomó la mano de la pequeña de los Cullen- ¿Vamos, ya, Alice? Esme estará preocupada.

-Díganle que hoy saldré temprano del hospital- dijo Carlisle como siempre con su voz amable. Los otros dos asintieron, y sentí el tacto frío y duro de Alice tomar el mío, jalándome hacia la salida.

No sabía por qué, pero parecía que ese era otro dato que tendría que tener en cuenta.

* * *

No parecía encontrar la lógica a esta situación. Solo conocía a Edward hace… ¿Dos días? Y ahora me presentaban a la familia como si fuera su amiga o novia…o quien sabe qué. Era extraño, tanta muestra de afecto, tantas sonrisas, ¿Podría sonreír yo así alguna vez, libre de remordimientos, de vergüenza y de rabia? Rabia contenida con mis gritos que jamás fueron escuchados, vergüenza descrita con lágrimas que nadie fue capaz de secar.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, con una familia mirando a un monstruo, porque eso es sencillamente lo que soy.

Sucedió.

Primero fue como una calma pequeña, como un manto que se arrastra por el suelo hasta llegar a mi y tranquilizar mi estado de ánimo. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando la pausa que se me estaba siendo otorgada sin saber el por qué.

-¿Bella? –

Alice. Me estaba llamando, sentí su frío tacto nuevamente en mi muñeca, y me vi literalmente arrastrada al salón de la familia Cullen.

Era todo menos lo que yo me había esperado, aunque no tenía muchas expectativas con respecto a la casa del extraño Cullen, pero sin embargo, lo que más me sorprendió es que todos parecían verdaderas estatuas, como si fueran pulidos junto al perfecto y ordenado paisaje. Al frente, como una virgen, se encontraba la que suponía tenía que ser la esposa del doctor.

La mirada maternal era imposible de pasar desapercibida.

-Esme, ésta es Bella, la _compañera_ de Edward- Alice remarcó el "compañera" con un grado de evidente doble sentido.

Me sonrojé, notando como era observada y analizada por la familia de Edward. Esme, su madre, una mujer perfecta como Rosalie o Alice, me abrazó fuertemente, sorprendiéndome.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Bella- me susurró al oído.- Y gracias.

-¿Gracias?- pregunté confusa.

-Por hacer feliz a Edward-sonrió.

Enarqué una ceja, ¿Yo hacía feliz a Edward? _¿Yo?_ Yo que no era capaz ni de hacerme feliz a mi misma.

-Estos son los demás.- me volvió a sonreír Esme- Rosalie- apuntó a la chica rubia, me estremecí al encontrarme con sus negros ojos- Emmett- un chico desde el sillón frente a la TV me hizo una seña- Y veo que ya conoces a Alice y Jasper.

Asentí levemente.

-Edward ha de estar por llegar, tuvo que ir a encontrarse con Carlisle en el hospital, Alice, ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de ella mientras yo preparo la cena?

-Oh no- me apresuré a negar- de echo, debería estar por irme ya, a Peter no le gusta que llegue después de él.- bajé la mirada, nerviosa y haciendo inconscientemente una mueca de desagrado.

Se formó un silencio bastante tenso, no iba a mencionar a Peter otra vez, tan solo pensar en él me mareaba y me repugnaba, sentía como si mi cuerpo se viniera abajo con tan solo recordarle.

Era enfermizo.

-¿Bella? – esa voz. Nuevamente esa voz. Levanté la mirada.

Edward se encontraba delante de mí.

Su perfecto rostro, su cuerpo intimidador. Me dio la impresión de que el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, y tuve que parpadear para poder seguir mirándolo. Era perfecto.

-Edward- susurré, sintiéndome idiota.

Él sonrió, sus ojos dorados lo hicieron con él y entonces parecía que el mundo se detuviese. Le miré, acercándome a él para poder contemplar más allá su hermosa perfección.

No conté que él me iba a detener.

-Calma- me dijo riendo y empujándome con suavidad hacia atrás.

Me sonrojé, mirando hacia todos lados. Todos parecían haber desaparecido, estábamos solos. Solos.

-Creí que necesitabas ir a tu casa- me susurró aún manteniendo la distancia.

-Más bien al Instituto, mi coche aún está botado allí-

Negó con la cabeza, suspirando y levantando su mano derecha. Las llaves de mi auto colgaban de sus pálidos y largos dedos.

Me indigné.

-¿Qué haces con las llaves de MI auto?- pregunté apretando los dientes.- ¿De donde las sacaste?

Recordaba perfectamente haberlas puesto en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón… _Oh, dios._

Me volví a sonrojar. Edward rió nuevamente, colocando ambas manos en sus bolsillos, el aspecto despreocupado le sentaba aún más bien.

-No importa ni el como, ni el por qué, creo que tienes que ir a tu casa

Asentí, no discutiendo más el tema porque sino sentía como me moriría de vergüenza. ¿En que momento las sacó? Ahora resultaba que era increíblemente rápido y sigiloso. Como un depredador.

Se acercó delicadamente a mí, hasta que sus manos se encerraron en mi brazo izquierdo. Su tacto era igual de gélido que el de Alice y yo me estremecí.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Estás frío- contesté. Vi como fruncía el ceño, soltándome enseguida.

-Si, afuera hace frío- se encogió de hombros- Vamos.

Pensé que había dicho algo que le molestase, así que no emití más comentarios hasta que ya estuvimos dentro de un gran y reluciente volvo plateado.

-¿Me despedirás de tu familia?- pregunté entonces, sintiéndome un poco culpable-

-No te preocupes, ellos lo entenderán- su mirada estaba fija en el volante.

No me miró en todo el trayecto.

* * *

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que me quede hasta que llegue él?

-No hace falta, de verdad- me apresuré a negar.

¿Qué haría Peter si viera a Edward ahí? Seguro intentaba matarlo, y de paso a mi también. Era mejor no correr riesgos innecesarios.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Te veo mañana? Tienes que ir a ver los resultados de tus exámenes.

Había algo que no noté en el tono de voz.

-Si, seguro- le contesté abriendo la puerta. Él me sonrió- Hasta luego Bella.

-Adiós Edward.

La frase se clavó en mi como algo doloroso. ¿Sentía dolor al decirle a Edward adiós? ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Negué con la cabeza para mi misma, y entonces fui hacia la casa.

Lo primero que vi al abrir la puerta fue oscuridad, y luego la voz de Peter sonando tranquilamente enfermiza.

-Espero que te hayas divertido Isabella, no sabes que planes tengo hoy para ti.

En mi mente, mi conciencia llamó a gritos a Edward.

Estaba perdida.

* * *

_Hasta aquí, aviso que el próximo capítulo podrá ponerse un poco fuerte, espero que les haya gustado, de verdad. _

_Muchas gracias por estar aquí y por leerme ^.^_

_Un beso y feliz año nuevo a todos! que este 2009 sea un buen año lleno de bendiciones para todos ^^. _

_Klarie. _

_¿Reviews? ^^ _


	6. Good Enough

_Duh. Se que probablemente no debería tener la cara para pasarme por aquí, de echo...no pensaba hacerlo, se que me he demorado mucho, demasiado y que no lo merecen, pero estoy de vuelta, y espero de todo corazón que puedan perdonarme. Sin embargo, tengo unas excusas... _

_Primero estuvieron las vacaciones, el mes de febrero lo pasé practicamente completo fuera de la casa y no tenía ninguna pc para escribir algun capitulo decente. _

_Segundo, mi bloqueo de escritora me jodió la existencia. Escribía algo pero no me gustaba, y no quería aparecerme por aquí con algo de 3 páginas, se merecen mucho más, así que en eso he estado estos días, tratando de avanzar un capítulo que me dio muchos dolores de cabeza. _

_Tercero, entré a la enseñanza media, (secundaria) y la verdad, he tenido la cabeza hecha un lío, llena de cosas, trabajos y adaptarme al nuevo lugar en el que me encuentro T.T _

_En fin, no les aburro más, solo les quería dar los motivos de mi ausencia, y espero que puedan perdonarme. He leído cada uno de los comentarios, y no saben lo mal que me sentía al no poder publicar nada . _

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a S. Meyer, yo solo estoy jugando con sus personajes.**

**Dedicación: A todos ustedes, por esperarme, ¡Estoy de vuelta!. **

_**Advertencia en este capitulo: Violencia, cuidado. **_

-¿Peter?- pregunté con voz titubeante, mientras me atrevía avanzar hacia la sala. Parecía que todo estaba normal, en orden, tal y como yo lo había dejado en la mañana.

Lancé un suspiro, sintiendo lentamente el letargo de un subidón demasiado rápido de adrenalina. Mis hombros se fueron hacia atrás, relajados.

-¿De verdad me crees capaz de no esperar a mi linda esposa?- susurró entonces una voz, y lo siguiente que vieron mis ojos fue negro.

Caí en cuenta que estaba en el piso solo al sentir un palpitante dolor en mi cabeza. Pensé, que de un modo u otro me las había ingeniado para romper mi cabeza, por la forma en que sentía un viscoso y asqueroso liquido recorrer mi sien. Intenté parpadear, para ver que era lo que me había derribado… no pude evitar gemir de desesperación.

-Peter yo…- comencé lo bastante alto para intentar calmarlo en vano. Tenía los ojos inyectados en furia, las aletas de la nariz lanzaban bufidos de rabia y molestia. Me miró a los ojos antes de dar un par de zancadas hacia mi y cerrar su puño alrededor de mi pelo, jalando de él y levantándome de golpe.

-No creas que voy a sentir remordimiento después de esto como cualquier loco y me arrodillaré ante ti para pedirte perdón- me susurró con veneno contenido en cada una de sus sílabas. – Ni creas que voy a actuar dulce porque no te lo mereces.

Quise gritar, pero sabía de sobra que no serviría. Desesperada, mis manos fueron hasta las suyas, intentando sacarlas de mi cabello. Las lágrimas comenzaban hacer largos recorridos hasta mi mentón.

-¡Suéltame!- le exigí, inútilmente- ¡Por favor!

Otro golpe, esta vez proveniente de su pie impactó en mi estomago, cortándome la respiración. Mi mente gritó auxilio por mi supuesto embarazo, y luché otra vez contra él, intentando protegerme a mi y a ese supuesto bebé que estaba en camino.

-¡Eres una maldita zorra! ¡Te vi! ¿Con quien mierda estabas, Bella? ¡Responde!- gritó, golpeándome otra vez. Cerré los ojos, y mis dientes destrozaron mis labios para no gritar de dolor.

-¡Una amiga, una amiga!- dije desesperadamente. Él me levantó el rostro, y pude verme reflejada en esos ojos llenos de maldad.

-Eres una mala mentirosa- escupió empujándome hacia el piso nuevamente y dándome otro golpe- ¡Aprenderás a respetarme!- rugió.

Cerré los ojos, intentando no pensar en nada y concentrarme solo en rogar para que el tiempo pasara volando.

-"_Edward, Edward_…" sollocé, antes de caer en una inconciencia que me hizo olvidar todo.

* * *

Los sonidos tácticos del tu-tu-tu me llegaban desde muy lejos, casi parecía que no era capaz de ver de que trataban hasta que lentamente, mi mente comenzaba a llegar a la realidad. Sentía un dolor por todo mi cuerpo, un pinchazo que se extendía desde mi pelo hasta la punta de mis pies. Intenté moverme, pero no pude hacerlo.

-¿Bella?- preguntó entonces una voz que no reconocí de inmediato.

-¿Ja…Jake?- le respondí, sintiendo mi garganta rasposa y sin abrir los ojos. Sabía que estaba en un hospital, lo había deducido de inmediato.

-Shhh, no hables, no hables- me pidió entonces y pude sentir como se le quebraba la voz en la última letra.- Tranquila, Bells. Solo tú puedes rodar por las escaleras y hacerte tanto daño…

-¿Escaleras?- repetí, no entendiendo. Mi mente comenzaba a trabajar más rápido, y con rabia pude deducir que Peter había dicho eso para traerme al hospital, ¿En que estado?

Y entonces, una desesperación fluyó más rápido que mi mente, el aire me faltó y hasta pude escuchar como el pitido de cómo mi corazón se aceleraba.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Llama al doctor Jake- pedí con un hilo de voz. – Llámalo, por favor…

-Está bien- con un poco más de esfuerzo, abrí los ojos y le vi salir por la puerta rápidamente. Comencé a pensar, si había dado en el hospital, en muy buen estado no debería estar… ¿Cómo estaría mi _ficticio_ bebé? ¿Lo habría…?

Sentí lágrimas comenzar a caer por mis ojos, pero no hice nada para detenerlas. La puerta se abrió, y pude vislumbrar a Carlisle entrar con un gesto pensativo a donde me encontraba.

-Carlisle yo…- comencé, pero me detuve al ver que Jacob seguía aquí. El doctor entendió la mirada que le lancé, y le pidió a mi amigo que nos dejara solos.

-Gracias- le dije en un susurro. Él me sonrió, aunque había algo en su semblante que estaba sombrío y no me daba buena espina.

-No te haz caído por las escaleras- me dijo tranquilamente. No era una pregunta, ni una acusación, solo la constatación de un echo. Tragué saliva, ¿Sería capaz de delatar a Peter?

-No

Él asintió, comenzando a ojear unos papeles que traía en las manos. No me miró cuando volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

-Casi pierdes a tu bebe- me dijo en tono de reproche, haciendo que contuviera la respiración. Así que era verdad.

-No fue con intención, yo no quería…

-Lo se- me cortó.- No voy a preguntarte lo que de verdad pasó, pero creo que deberías tener cuidado. Haz preocupado mucho a tu esposo.

Marcó la palabra, y yo no pude evitar hacer una mueca. Lo que me faltaba. Quizás Carlisle creía que estaba usando a Edward, siendo ya una mujer casada.

-¿Él está aquí?-

-Si, y está informado de tu estado. Quiere verte.

-No le haga pasar-

Carlisle enarcó una ceja, y yo resoplé, lo bastante enfadada como para contradecirle.

-Como quieras- asintió una vez, y luego salió rápidamente. Cerré los ojos, intentando no pensar en nada, no pensar que tenía una vida dentro de mi que era compartida con un monstruo.

"_No Bella, no pienses así, él no tiene la culpa de nada_" me reproché. Fue entonces que percibí una ráfaga de suave viento, y la puerta volvió abrirse.

-Edward-. Susurré, viendo con asombro como este se mantenía lo más alejado posible de mi. Estaba incomodo, y me transmitió la sensación.

-Estás embarazada- masculló y luego hizo un ruidito un tanto extraño con la lengua- Y casada

Asentí, sintiéndome terrible. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Negárselo con Peter allá afuera?

-Hay algo que no me calza- me dijo y entonces levantó el rostro. Vi solo confusión e impotencia en él- Eres demasiado joven para estar casada… y él parece mayor. No te hace feliz. Siempre que lo nombro… o lo nombran…haces muecas extrañas… No me creo que hayas rodado por las escaleras, y como vez, Carlisle tampoco lo hace.

Me miró, con sus penetrantes ojos dorados. Quise decirle la verdad, gritársela pero no podía. Era algo impensable, aunque aún así, podía ver en Edward un rastro de la esperanza que se me había sido negada hace años.

-No, ambos están en lo cierto, no he caído por las escaleras. – dije, lo bastante bajo, pero él me escuchó.

-¿Entonces? Las marcas que tienes no son normales – parecía hablar con mucho cuidado, y lo bastante frustrado para sorprenderme.

-No puedo decírtelo- dije tratando de sonar tranquila.

Vi como fruncía los labios, molesto.

-No es justo.

-¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa. – dije con amargura.

Volvió a parecer molesto, aunque por algo que no comprendí.

-Lo se- masculló fríamente, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡No!- grité, entonces, presa de pánico- No te vayas.- mi voz sonó como una suplica, pero él pareció sorprendido.

-Seguramente tu esposo quiere verte.

-No me importa- y entonces me derrumbé. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, lo que alarmó a Edward.

-Bella- me llamó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Su tacto volvía a estar frío, pero no se lo reproché esta vez- Tranquila, ¿Qué ocurre?

Negué con la cabeza, deseando más que nunca que él me pudiera comprender. Meterse dentro de mi cabeza y saber lo que ocurría y me salvara.

-No lo quiero- sollocé- Jamás…

-Sh, sh…tranquila- sentí como sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas, y luego, lo bastante lento y cauteloso para mi gusto, me abrazaba con cuidado. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho, dándome cuenta lo bien que encajábamos el uno con el otro.

En ese momento, cuanto no desee que Edward fuera mi superhéroe.

* * *

-¿Estás segura que estás bien?- Alice volvió a preguntarme mientras fruncía los labios, contrariada. Volví asentir, esta vez divertida. Vi a Edward sonreír por el rabillo del ojo, los cuatro días que había estado en el hospital él se había quedado conmigo en todo momento. Había veces en que no hablábamos, pero la compañía mutua era suficiente.

Jacob no volvió aparecer, y Peter solo estuvo una vez, con Carlisle presente. Ya estaba enterado de que yo estaba embarazada, pero no parecía emocionarle la idea. Seguramente pensaría que el hijo no era suyo.

Tragué saliva, si Peter no me mataba cuando llegáramos a casa, sería un logro.

-Quizás podrían acompañarme un momento.- No me sentía lo suficientemente bien para esperar todas las horas que faltaban, completamente sola- Peter no llega hasta después de las siete.

Vi como ambos se miraban cómplicemente, y luego asintieron. Caminé con cuidado hasta el aparcadero del hospital, en donde estaba el flamante volvo plateado de Edward esperándonos. Me sorprendí viendo a Emmett al volante.

-Hola Bella- me saludó amablemente mientras me miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Alice revoloteó por nuestro lado y se subió al asiento delantero, dejándonos a Edward y a mí en el trasero.

-Estás fría- me dijo entonces en un susurro lo bastante bajo. No me había dado cuenta que sus manos estaban sobre mis mejillas, y que mi rostro descansaba ahora en su hombro. Después de cuatro días, esa acción me parecía casi natural.

-No quiero pensar que todo esto es un sueño y que despertaré al llegar- dije sin pensar. Sentí como se tensaba a mi lado, pero no me atreví a mirarle.

-Jamás- me prometió, apretándome aún más contra él. Alice y Emmett habían comenzado a hablar de temas triviales entre ellos, quizás para darnos más privacidad.

Edward era la persona más cercana que tenía en este pueblo, la única que parecía comprender mi calvario, pero que también aceptaba el que yo no le dijera, aunque siempre parecía frustrarse con el tema.

Cerré los ojos, intentando sentir a Edward más cerca de mí. No quería llorar, no quería perderle jamás, la sola idea me aterrorizaba.

Poco a poco, fui cayendo en un sueño, el primero del cual Peter, convertido en mi infierno personal, no estaba entre ellos.

* * *

- Bella…-

La voz sonó despacio, y pude finalmente atreverme avanzar por aquel camino lleno de espinas. Curiosa, comencé a mirar por todos lados en busca de algo, sentía que algo faltaba en mis brazos, pero no sabía el qué.

-Bella…-volvió a repetir la voz. Comencé a correr, tropezando de vez en cuando con algunas espinas.

-¿Edward?- me atreví a llamarle. Sentí una risa infantil, y luego pasos que se acercaban. Frente a mi, se abrió una puerta y apareció Edward, en todo su esplendor, luciendo una blanca camisa y con un bulto en brazos.

- Por fin Bella- me dijo en tono de reproche, pero sin dejar de sonreír. El bulto en sus brazos se revolvió, y entonces un pequeño cabello rubio rizado salió de entre sus brazos. Una carita redondeada, las mejillas rojas y los ojos dorados. Me maravillé, extendiendo mis brazos. Él entendió, y me pasó al niño con extremo cuidado.

- Hermoso…- susurré cuando tuve su tibia piel en contacto con la mía.

Y entonces todo a nuestro alrededor se cayó a pedazos, como un vidrio recién roto. Edward desapareció, y el niño también, y volví a encontrarme sola en aquel camino llena de espinas.

- ¡No!- grité- ¡No! _¡Edward!_

-¡Despierta, Bella!

Un suave zamarreo en mi hombro y la voz preocupada sonando en mis oídos. Abrí los ojos, espantada y dándome cuenta que lloraba. Desesperada, intenté parpadear en la oscuridad de mi cuarto.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo la voz, ansiosa. Me removí inquieta, dándome cuenta que me apoyaba en algo frío y duro. Mis manos comenzaron a palpar, y entonces sentí algo cerrarse en torno a mis muñecas. Levanté el rostro, encontrándome con el de Edward a pocos centímetros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurré, sintiendo que me faltaba el aire. Le vi sonreír en la oscuridad.

-No parecías querer soltarme- sentí que me sonrojaba- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, si… no te preocupes, ¿Está Peter…?

-No, él aún no llega, pero puedo adivinar que pronto lo hará.

Parecía disgustado por ello. Me maravillé de lo bien que lucía en la oscuridad.

Y más lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, porque jamás iba a tener a Edward de la forma en que ya mi mente y cuerpo querían tenerle. Intenté separarme de él, y me senté en la cama de mi habitación, frustrada. ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte?

- ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás llorando?

Negué, pero él lo notó. Sus brazos se volvieron a encerrar en torno a mi cuerpo.

-¿Cuándo me dirás la verdad?- parecía triste e igual de frustrado consigo mismo. Volví a negar.

-Nunca.

-Bella, algo que te está lastimando y quiero saber por qué. ¿Es él? ¿Te hace daño…?

Mi reacción fue demasiado rápida para mi gusto.

-No- dije separándome de él nuevamente. Me dolía estar de esa forma, me sentía sucia.

Él no hizo nada para volverme atrapar en sus brazos. Con lentitud, apoyé mi rostro sobre mis rodillas, abrazándolas a ellas de paso.

-Debería estar haciendo la cena- mascullé con indiferencia. Vi como él se levantaba de la cama, caminando distraídamente por la habitación.

-Alice ya lo ha hecho por ti- dijo mirando por la ventana. Frunció el ceño- Tu esposo ya está aquí.

Fue como si me hubieran echo una descarga eléctrica. Salté de mi cama, con el pánico cruzando mi rostro.

-Oh no- gemí- ¡Rápido, escóndete!

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido-

-¡Escóndete!- volví a decir, espantada- ¡Rápido, en el armario!

-Bella que…

-Confía en mi, por favor- le dije empujándolo directamente al armario. Podía sentir como Peter luchaba con la cerradura allá abajo y abrí la puerta, corriendo escaleras abajo hacia la cocina.

-¡Bella!- le escuché decir entonces, molesto. Sentí el horror en su estado puro. Estaba perdida, Edward se iba a enterar de todo. Peter nos iba a matar a ambos.

Salí de la cocina, temerosa.

-¿Cómo está mi esposa embarazada?- le vi hacer una mueca, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colocaba distraídamente sobre la mesa. No contesté, conteniendo la respiración.

-Peter yo…

-No me interesa con quien fue que te acostaste- me dijo tranquilamente, y sentí un fuerte pinchazo en mi corazón. – Lo que si me interesa, es que eso desaparezca lo más pronto posible.

Señaló mi estomago, e inconscientemente, lo protegí con mis brazos, horrorizada.

-¿Qué?

Le vi sonreír, de forma cínica y venenosa, y entonces sus pasos lo guiaron hacia mi. Retrocedí de forma instintiva.

-Podemos empezar por deshacernos de esa cosa ahora. – Y sentí el golpe.

Entonces todo fue muy rápido, caí al suelo con estruendo y luego escuché un grito, seguido por un gruñido y un par de golpes.

Parpadee, intentando no perder el conocimiento, aún protegiendo mi estomago con los brazos.

- ¿Bella?- jadeó entonces una voz desesperada, y levanté el rostro. Peter estaba en el suelo, completamente inconsciente, y Edward, horrorizado, me miraba con el pánico cruzando en su bello rostro.

Cerré los ojos, volviendo a llorar.

-Perdóname, Edward, perdóname…-

-No hay nada que perdonar- me dijo suavemente y estrechándome en un abrazo fuerte- Nada, no hay nada… - me meció con él suavemente, intentando calmarme.

Lloré sobre su hombro, y comencé a contarle todo desde un principio. Pensé que no iba a entenderme, por la forma en que mi voz se quebraba a medida que pasaban los segundos, pero lo hizo.

Cuando terminé, el apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Quiero matarlo- me susurró, besando mi cabello con fuerza- Ahora.

-No lo hagas- sollocé- Tiene el suficiente poder como para matarte a ti y a tu familia…

Le vi sonreír, de forma amargada.

-Eso no importa- me dijo, y me sentí excluida de algo.

-A mi me importa- reproché, haciendo que me mirara. Sus ojos estaban negros.

-Te hace daño.

-No debería importarte, ni a ti ni a nadie, no me conocen…no saben nada…

-Ahora lo se, y creeme, si me importa.- levantó mi rostro hasta casi chocar con el suyo- _Tú me importas_- remarcó

Nos quedamos en silencio. Algo sonrojada, bajé la mirada y vi con repugnancia como Peter estaba aún inconsciente a nuestro lado.

-¿Está noqueado?- pregunté luego de un rato.

Le vi asentir con cuidado, y luego pude sentir sus labios besando delicadamente mi frente.

-Te llevaré a mi casa.

Le miré, horrorizada.

-Peter me matará.

-No lo hará, Bella…- me prometió. Parecía seguro- Tenemos que discutir esto con mi familia.

-Ellos no…

-Tranquila, no se lo dirán a nadie.

Asentí, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Me sentía demasiado bien estando en los brazos de Edward que me aterraba la sola idea de que él se marchara. Entendiendo mi mensaje sin palabras, me tomó en brazos con cuidado.

-No despertará hasta mañana- me aseguró.- Quizás hasta un par de horas luego de que comience el instituto.

-Está bien- suspiré, queriendo dormir profundamente. Parece que lo logré, puesto que sentía que volaba, y que el aire cortaba en mi rostro de tal forma que me despejaba. Hasta que de pronto todo paró, y pude sentir nuevamente como Edward caminaba lentamente conmigo en brazos. No abrí los ojos, consiente de que él había abierto la puerta.

-¡Edward! No sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando no pude verte en mis…- una voz se interrumpió en el acto. Me sonrojé un poco, intentando abrir los ojos, pero la oscuridad no ayudaba.

-Genial Alice, la haz despertado- añadió entonces la aterciopelada voz de Edward con un poco de sarcasmo.

-No sabía que la traerías-

Las luces se encendieron, y entonces pude ver del todo. La hermana de Edward, Alice, fulminaba con la mirada al primero.

-Hemos estado muy preocupados, haz preocupado a Esme- añadió.

-Alice, no es el momento- le cortó Edward.

Se miraron por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, y entonces vi a mi salvador asentir delicadamente y colocándome en el suelo.

-Vamos a la sala- me indicó, tomando mi mano.

Le seguí, ya acostumbrada a su tacto frío. La sala de los Cullen volvió a sorprenderme.

-Edward- saludaron todos. Nadie parecía tener una pizca de sueño, a pesar de ser ya tarde. Esme corrió hacia nosotros, abrazándome primero a mi y luego a su hijo.

-No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos- le regañó, pellizcándole la mejilla.

Edward bajó la mirada, apenado, aunque no se sonrojó. Algo dentro de mi cabeza comenzaba a palpitar, como si fuera una bomba de tiempo que estuviera a punto de explotar. Confundida, volví a rodear mi estomago con los brazos, protegiendo a mi bebe y a la vez, tratando de protegerme a mi misma. ¿Por qué parecía que de pronto todo con respecto a los Cullen estaba comenzando a tomar forma? Los miré disimuladamente, viendo como todos se encontraban en posiciones perfectas, como un cuadro pintado por el mejor de los artistas. Demasiado hermosos para ser verdad, demasiado perfectos para ser humanos.

Entonces Alice fijó sus ojos en mi, dorados, líquidos, como el oro puro. ¿Acaso existía ese color tan bien formado?

Y entonces, todo pareció cambiar. Rosalie, la perfecta hermana de Edward, gruñó por lo bajo arrugando la nariz. Emmett y Jasper lanzaron miradas rápidas hacia las ventanas, mientras que Edward se tensaba a mi lado.

Esme y Carlisle intercambiaron una mirada, pero antes que pudiera preguntar que ocurría, el timbre me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

-Iré a ver- dijo Carlisle mientras caminaba precavidamente hacia el vestíbulo. Le oí decir algo, pero no pude entenderle con claridad. Su cabeza se asomó nuevamente al salón.

-Bella, es para ti- indicó sonriendo, aunque la alegría no estuviera presente en sus ojos. Inmediatamente me alarmé. ¿Acaso era Peter?

Asustada, y casi corriendo, fui hasta donde se encontraba, quedándome con la boca abierta.

-Al fin Bella, creí que los vampiros ya te habían chupado la sangre.

Jacob sonrió amargamente.

* * *

_Duh, vale, se que quizás no ha sido el mejor capitulo de todos, pero hice el intento. Lo prometo. _

_Ahora la pregunta que ustedes se harán es... ¿Por qué Edward no puede leer los pensamientos de Peter? Pues, la respuesta estará el próximo capitulo que juro, de verdad, **juro **que estará lo más pronto posible (no pasará más de una semana)_

_Bueh, en fin, espero no haberles decepcionado. _

_Nos vemos en la próxima. _


	7. Confesiones y problemas

_¿Una semana? ¿Lo logré? xDDD, espero que si, ahora supuestamente debería estar haciendo una tarea sobre los numeros semiperiodicos para mates, pero sabía que tenía que cumplir -.- si me va mal, será culpa de Edward (?) _

_En fin._

**Todo pertenece a S. Meyer, yo solo estoy jugando con sus personajes.**

**

* * *

  
**

- ¿Jake?- pregunté

Por un momento todo pareció detenerse. ¿Qué hacía Jacob en la casa de los Cullen? ¿Y a que se refería con lo de vampiros? Miré a Edward, su rostro era todo un poema.

-Jacob, creo que no es momento- comenzó Carlisle, pero yo apenas era consiente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. De pronto, todo comenzaba a encajar de manera horrorosamente peligrosa. Velocidad, fuerza, hermosura…

La palabra se coló en mis labios antes que pudiera detenerla.

-Vampiro

No supe que hacer. ¿Debería asustarme? Mis ojos fueron hacia Jake, que me escrutaba con sus voraces ojos, buscando algún signo de miedo en mi rostro, pero, ¿Por qué debería temer? Edward no me había hecho nada, ni dudaba que pudiera, pero entonces recordé lo que él había hablado sobre matar a Peter, la forma en que había mencionado que le daba igual matarlo. Si él era un vampiro, era obvio que no le importaría matar…

Por primera vez, me estremecí.

Jacob sonrió levemente y vi a Edward cerrar los ojos, para cuando los abrió, una mueca de profundo dolor tortuoso los bañaba. Quise impedirlo, e inmediatamente me acerqué a él, parecía a punto de llorar…

¿Los vampiros lloraban?

-No tienes por qué hacer esto Bella- masculló cuando yo ya había colocado mi mano en su mejilla. La retiró con delicadeza. -. Aunque hubiese preferido que gritaras.

Supongo que mi mueca de confusión le sorprendió.

-¿Por qué debería gritar?- pregunté.

Alguien a un lado, suspiró de alivio, pero no pude identificar cual de todos los Cullen fue.

-¿Aún no lo comprendes?- ahora si parecía molesto.

-No tengo nada que comprender, no me importa lo que seas… - susurré, sin embargo mis palabras salieron demasiado rápidas para sonar creíbles. Le vi sonreír a medias.

-No sabes lo que dices-

-Bella- Jacob me llamó, y me giré para verle por unos segundos. Estaba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. ¿Por qué ambos parecían tan sorprendidos de mi reacción?

La sola idea de que una familia tan buena como los Cullen fuera como esas peligrosas criaturas de libros no me congeniaba bien. Bueno, quizás Rosalie si lo fuera… pero no podía imaginar a Edward, Alice o Carlisle chupandole la sangre a un humano y disfrutando de ello. Me era incomprensible.

Sabía que había algo que debía hacer, pero no sabía si era el momento adecuado. Pensé un momento antes de tomar la mano de Edward entre las mías.

-Discúlpame un momento Jacob- bajé la mirada, apenada y avancé por su lado tirando a Edward de paso. El aire frío bañó mis mejillas, y por un momento pude pensar con completa claridad.

-Vamos- pedí en un susurro.

Le vi asentir, a pesar de la oscuridad.

* * *

-¿Estás consiente de lo que estás haciendo, Bella?- el tono de Edward todavía era amargo mientras se sentaba en el pasto. Me senté frente a él, insegura de cómo comenzar.

-Nunca he estado más consiente en toda mi vida- farfullé, mirando la tierra y jugando nerviosa con ella.

-¿Qué planeas? Deberías haberte ido corriendo apenas comprendiste todo, ¿Por qué aún así estás aquí conmigo?

Parecía realmente frustrado cuando lo decía, y decidí anotar eso en mi mente. Ahora todo en él parecía demostrarme con más claridad lo que había comprendido.

-Solo necesito aclarar mis ideas- susurré, buscando su contacto, pero él me rehuyó.

-Sabes que es peligroso que estés conmigo.

-Edward- dije, cansada- Si tú hubieses querido hacerme daño, lo hubieras hecho mucho antes.

-Eso no es un argumento muy lógico, podría matarte.

Su tono sombrío me descolocó un segundo, pero traté de mantener mi rostro lo más frio posible.

-No lo harías- me defendí y le vi suspirar. Otra vez la frustración se había hecho presente en su rostro.

-Tienes razón, no lo haría, pero eso no significa que la posibilidad esté presente.

-_Confío en ti._

Y entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido. No alcancé a ver cuando él ya estaba de pie, y sobre un tronco de árbol caído. El estruendo de la caída resonó en el bosque como eco. Inmediatamente me protegí a mi y a mi bebe con los brazos. Sabía que debía pensar en él, pero necesitaba comprender. Ahora todo dentro de mi era demasiado confuso.

-¡No deberías!- gritó, y por primera vez me acobardé. Él pareció darse cuenta y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse- Lo siento, te he asustado.

-No ha sido nada- le disculpé, sin dejar de abrazarme a mi misma. Mi corazón latía con velocidad, pero no me acobardé. No podía ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

Me sentía fuera de lugar. Edward no significaba nada para mi y viceversa, entonces, ¿Por qué ambos nos mirábamos con evidente desesperación? Yo no sabía que hacer, y él que decir. Era como estar en una película sin saberse el guión y solo improvisando.

Suspiré. Bien, había que improvisar.

-¿Desde cuando…? – intenté inútilmente.

-Bastante- me cortó. Supe que no debía ir por ese camino.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

-¿Crees que es fácil que un día tu compañero de instituto se acerque a ti y te diga, "_Hola Bella, ¿Sabes? Soy un vampiro y quiero morder tu cuello_"

A pesar de su tono irónico, no pude evitar sonreír.

- Te hubiese creído- farfullé-

- No, no lo hubieses hecho.

- ¡Sabía que pasaba algo! – protesté, ahora enfadada, golpee el piso con mi puño- Esto es bizarro.

- Tienes razón, lo es- cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, frustrado consigo mismo.

- Edward, necesito respuestas.

Él me miró seriamente antes de asentir.

-El día que nos conocimos… - comencé, sonrojándome un poco- ¿Por qué saliste del despacho de Carlisle? ¿Por qué me odiabas?

-Bella, yo no te odiaba- su tono de voz era suave, pero parecía cansado- Es solo que tú…sangre, era demasiado fuerte y yo no estaba preparado. Siento si te…

_Error._

-¡Maldita sea Edward, deja de disculparte!- le interrumpí desesperada- Quiero entenderte, de verdad quiero, pero no puedo… ¡Me gustaría tanto saber lo que piensas! – fue un comentario tirado al azar, pero pude ver como sus ojos se abrían debido a la sorpresa.

-Estamos en igualdad de condiciones. – sus palabras parecían demasiado sinceras, y me tomó unos cuantos segundos digerirlas.

-¿Por qué querrías saber lo que pienso?

-Bella, si así hubiese sido, yo no me hubiera venido a darme cuenta de lo que ese imbécil te hacía ahora… podría haberlo hecho antes- su voz parecía mortificada. Suspiré, él no tenía la culpa de lo que me ocurría.

-Aún si hubieses querido, no podrías saberlo, nadie puede leer la mente de los demás…

Ante su silencio, levanté la mirada. Apretaba los labios fuertemente, y miraba el piso con los puños contraídos. Tragué saliva.

-¿Leer mentes?- pregunté, con un hilo de voz.

Él asintió. Me daba la extraña sensación de estar en una película de fantasía y algo cómica. Cuando pude calmarme de la impresión, le miré atentamente.

-¿La mía?

Negó suavemente. En sus ojos volvió aparecer la frustración y me di cuenta que era por eso.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se- susurró y volvió a enfadarse- No puedo ni leer la tuya, ni la de ese mal nacido.

-¿Qué más…?

-Alice puede predecir el futuro- contestó- Jasper puede controlar las emociones.

Asentí, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque no sabía como hacerlo si seguía recibiendo noticias de tamañaza magnitud.

-¿Emmett y Rosalie?, ¿Carlisle y Esme? ¿También son…?

Él me contestó afirmativamente, y pude darme cuenta que me lo tomaba demasiado bien para ser una persona normal. Ahí era la desesperación de Edward.

-¿Cómo es que existen? Quiero decir…

-No pasa nada- sonrió a medias- Nadie sabe como fuimos creados…

-¿Hay más…?

-Muchos- su palabra me caló hondo. Todo lo que conocía comenzaba a cambiar, las cosas parecían tornarse diferentes.

-¿Beben sangre humana? – necesitaba preguntar aquello, aunque mi mente no lo congeniara bien.

Cerró los ojos un momento, y entonces volvió a negar.

-Nuestra familia es _vegetariana_, por decirlo de alguna forma. Nos alimentamos de la sangre de los animales.

Decidí que no necesitaba saber más por el momento. Estaba demasiado confusa para poder pensar en algo diferente a que no fuera el hecho de que Edward era un vampiro, y aparentemente su familia también lo era.

Lancé un suspiro que él notó.

-¿Por qué no te asustas? ¿Por qué no sales corriendo como cualquier otro humano? ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- sus preguntas salieron de sus labios con evidente desesperación. Sabía que tenía que contestarle, aunque no sabía que podría decirle.

-No lo se- me encogí de hombros- Solo no creo que seas malo. He visto monstruos- susurré.- Verdaderas pesadillas hechas realidad, y tú no encajas en ningún prototipo de malvado. Ni de monstruo.

Mi mano, fue entonces tomada por la de él.

-Estás frío- comenté.

-Aquí hace frío- me respondió y entonces recordé una de nuestras conversaciones.

-¿Es parte de…?

Asintió, y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en mi mano. Eso hizo que me relajara un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

-¿Cómo es que lo soportas? Estar cerca de mi, de todos…

Se encogió de hombros simplemente. Su expresión de indiferencia no varió.

-Años de práctica.

-¿Cuántos exactamente?

-Muchos.

Su respuesta fue demasiado brusca, así que no insistí. Podía ver en sus ojos toda la confusión que él estaba experimentando, y supuse que yo tampoco tendría una mejor careta que mostrar. Suspiré, mirando a mi alrededor.

¿En que momento mi mundo dejaba de ser verde para convertirse en rojo intenso?

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener un distinto sentido, comenzaba a tomar forma y a contorsionarse de extrañas maneras bajo mis parpados. Podía ver a Edward, y podía ver la esperanza resplandeciendo en sobre sus hombros. Sabía que él era mi ángel, mi salvador, mi única salida. Sin embargo, la sola idea de imaginarme con sus manos sobre las mías, sonriéndome como alguna vez lo hizo ese monstruo…

Alguna vez creí que Peter me amaba. ¿Podría creer en un hombre de nuevo?

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo a mi pesar. Me estaba precipitando, Edward podría no corresponder a mis sentimientos…

Me sorprendí.

_¿Sentimientos?_

¿Acaso yo sentía algún tipo de sentimiento fuera del de gratitud, por aquel extraño y solitario vampiro atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven de diecisiete?

-¿En que piensas?- Su voz me sacó de mis más profundos pensamientos, y le miré extrañada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, otra vez la frustración y la desesperación puestos en ellos.

-En nada- respondí inmediatamente, sintiendo una pequeña molestia en el vientre. Hice una mueca de dolor que hizo que se alarmara

-¿Estás bien?

Asentí, sin darle demasiada importancia. Intenté levantarme, pero me fue inútil, mis piernas no me respondieron.

-¿Qué rayos…? – Edward intentó acercarse, pero luego paró en seco. Comencé a ver borroso, y me pareció escuchar un gruñido gutural, como el de un león apunto de atacar. Otro pinchazo en el vientre me hizo gemir, y miré hacia abajo.

S-sangre…- susurré y entonces miré hacia delante, horrorizada.

-¡No! _¡Edward!_

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_¡Chan! xD y hasta aquí llegamos. Me parece que hasta la próxima semana, sino es que antes, esta semana la tengo llena de pruebas y trabajos y la próxima tengo que empezar con un trabajo de fisica, así que trataré de hacer algo en mis tiempos libres. _

_Hasta la próxima! _


End file.
